How Splendid
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: passing through daily life with a certain blue hero by your side.


It was just another regular day in Happy Tree Town. As Ruby is trying to enjoy her walk down to school just like any other weekday, she noticed a rustling sound within one of the bushes next to the sidewalk you are on.  
Ruby stop, and take a moment's thought to listen again for the noise. Sure enough, it came again, with a faint hint of a whisper to the background of it.  
Thinking she found some sort of a wild animal, she walk over in curiosity as she pushed aside the brush, thinking that she found a stray rat or something. Instead, however, she was quite taken aback by what she saw.  
No, instead of seeing the wild animal Ruby expected to see, she saw that hero of a flying squirrel, Splendid, who is facing the other way, flickering his tail back and forth. Ruby cocked eyebrow, surprised that he didn't notice her yet.  
"Uhh…" she mutter to herself, backing away slightly at the scene.  
"Huh?" Splendid muttered in surprise, turning around to face Ruby and smiled at her presence. "Oh, hello there, Ruby."  
"What are you doing?!" you ask. Thinking to herself, she decide, 'Damn, looks like he's the pervert they claim he is'.  
"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Splendid groaned  
"Well can't you do that somewhere else?" you reasoned out of random as the hero looked into your brown eyes.  
Deep down, however, she feel the slightest stirring inside her senses that make she feels the twinge of excitement and arousal. Nonetheless, Ruby did have to admit that she had secretly liked the hero for quite some time by now, doing small favours for him that cheers him up and making herself feel like an exemplar citizen. At the moment, however, Ruby dislike the current situation that she happened to be tangled up inside, thinking quickly in order to get out of the position.  
Snapping back to reality, which only actually took a few seconds, she shot a quick glance at her wristwatch on her right forehand, pretending to check the time. "Oh, dear me! So sorry, but it's time for me to go to school!"  
Splendid only watched as Ruby ran out of the bush and back onto the sidewalk. The hero simply shrugged, wiping off his hands with some dirt at the ground before he took off into the sky.

At school…

'Guh.' Ruby mutter to herself, slouching down into her seat at second period technology class. Only thirty minutes have passed ever since she have entered the class. Although there was still forty five minutes remaining for the following period, everyone finished their work, and the teacher, Mr. Pop, refused to teach the class any further and was busy taking a nap on his keyboard, ignoring the beeping sequences from his computer caused by his inadvert sleeping.  
Ruby sigh as she pick up a paper clump thrown at her, dinging her on the head. She looked up, seeing Giggles on the left side of the room, giving her a nod as she uncrumpled clump of paper.  
Skimming through the sheet, she finds out that it was a message to Cuddles, her boyfriend seated at the far right of the classroom. She wrote clearly in bold to pass down to Cuddles on the top, with further instructions you assume to be directed for Cuddles himself in case you didn't hear her  
"Hey Ruby," she started, "Pass it down to Cuddles."  
Crumpling up the paper again, Ruby took aim and lopped it over to the bunny, dinging him on the head in a similar manner.  
Cuddles got up and looked at her, which she affirmed to with a quick nod. He picked up the ball and uncrumpled it quickly, reading the instructions. He smirked, and took out his tape recorder and set the volume onto full blast as he pressed the play button.  
Ruby chuckled to herself at the plan they had came up of playing back the sound of a recorded dismissal bell, managing to deceive the irresponsible parent and teacher.  
"Class dismissed!" Pop declared in a raspy voice, not even looking up from his sleeping keyboard position. "Enjoy your lunch!"  
"Woohoo!" Ruby cheer, grabbing her books and camera bag, dashing out the door with enthusiasm. She just hope to get out of class before she got caught-  
Her thoughts were cut short by the tugging of her shirt. Looking over, she frowned in disgust at the sight of Disco Bear, that flirtatious bear who tries to knock up every girl at school, with no success.  
"Hey there beautiful," he started in a suggestive voice. "I have some sweet moves for you tonight if you come with me."  
Ruby give the hooker a scoff of disgust, merely walking past him to show him that she didn't want him.  
"Playing hard to get I see." Disco stated, patting she on your bottom and gently groping it.  
Snapping a twig inside her head, Ruby turned around slowly before swinging out her fist, striking him in the nose. Disco recoiled in surprise, and quickly ran off as she chased after him while Ruby swung her camera bag in the air at him, to show that you mean business.  
'That showed him', she thought to herself as she turned to walk the other way to the cafeteria. She is however, stopped in her tracks as she bumped into a taller, more solid figure. Ruby look up, seeing Lifty, Shifty and Truffles. Her hopes sank as she saw their faces.  
"Hey look, its little Rudy again," Lifty taunted, jeering a thumb at her.  
"Ready for your makeover, you slut of a sperm?" the other raccoon, Shifty, mocked, making a fist gesture.  
Mustering up her courage this time, Ruby managed, "Leave me alone."  
"We don't like to be told what to do," Truffles sneered, pushing himself off the locker.  
As she knew what happened the previous times when she tried to walk past them, she decided to make a stand, no matter what.  
"I said leave me alone!" Ruby declared, whacking Lifty with your camera bag. As he fell over, she lunged at him, repeatedly punching at his nose, causing his face and her hand to be bloodied.  
She is eventually stopped by the others, who push her over and began to return the favour by punching and kicking her in the head, chest and abdomen. Ruby close's your eyes, hoping for the best.  
Inadvertently, Ruby began to feel the blunt impacts beginning to stop. Looking up, she saw a similar figure she met today, distracting her oppressors by giving Lifty a boot in the rear. Splendid snapped her a quick wink as he stood back to take in the heat.  
Lifty, taken aback in surprise, attempted to ram the hero with a head butt, only to have his head nearly split apart upon impact. Smirking, Splendid took out a metal pan from under his shirt and smacked the bully with it, knocking him out onto the ground.  
While Truffles ran away at the sight, Shifty simply opened his bag, taking out a piece of kryptonut- Splendid's only weakness. As the hero fell down onto the floor, Shifty took out his knife to deliver the coup de grace. Watching the theif's actions, Ruby knocked the glowing piece of gem away from Shifty to outside the window, catching him off guard. As he lunges at her with his knife, she backed up and duck under a window, causing Shifty to overshoot and fall out of the window into a tub of rubber cement Lumpy was working on.  
Walking over to the squirrel, you give the hero a helping hand off the floor as he groaned weakly from the gem.  
"Hey, thanks for that Ruby," Splendid thanked gratefully, shaking your hand.  
"Hey, it's nothing," she chuckle, patting Splendid on the chest. "Now let's go and get something to eat at the cafeteria."  
"I'll pay for it," Splendid offered.

Some time later…

"Wow, nice place you got here," Ruby compliment as she took off your shoes at the front door, observing the elegant floorboards and lights, coupled with some matching paintings suiting the interior theme.  
"Thanks," Splendid replied, walking up the stairs as you follow. "Not a lot of people come over here, maybe except for my brother, Splendont."  
"Is he here?" Ruby asked, following his gesture for you to enter his master's room.  
"Not at the moment," Splendid explained, facing you with his deep blue gaze.  
"So where is he right now?" she asked.  
"He's currently away on leave," Splendid replied. "Right now he's on patrol in a totally different area."  
"Wow," Ruby comprehend, trying to think of the possibilities Splendid's other half may be going through, only to be cut off by Splendid again.  
"Hey, uh, if you don't mind Ruby, I have something to tell you..." he said in a scratchy voice, rubbing the back of his head.  
Ruby smirked, thinking that she already known what the hero was going to say to her.  
"That you like me?" she guessed out loud, much to the hero's surprise.  
"Damn it girl, how did you know?" Splendid blushed, sitting down on the bed.  
"I think I'm in the same position," Ruby replied, slipping her hand into his and gripped it in a symbiotic manner. "Does Splendont know about this?"  
"He knows that I like you, sweatheart..." he confessed truthfully, "But he dosen't know that I like you to this degree..."  
''What?'' Ruby asked  
Splendid pushed her onto the bed and  
-

what the hell? what happened to the story playing, hang on

Oh I see its over it had to tone down the ''stuff'' that happens in this story for multiple reasons sorry fellas


End file.
